


Partners In Crime

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [38]
Category: Primeval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Lyle choose their accomplices wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



> A rather belated ficlet for telperion_15 – she asked for Lyle and Liz getting up to mischief. *g* I hope you like it, hon!

            “This is a _terrible_ idea,” Simon Price wailed, “and we are going to get into _so much trouble_.”

 

            “Shut up, Si,” Liz said, dumping various bits of rope and kit into Simon’s arms.

 

            Lyle noticed that – although Simon had complained, whined, bitched, and generally acted as a particularly gloomy latter-day Cassandra ever since the plan had been mooted – he had followed Liz without hesitating, and had encouraged her as much as was compatible with his own firm conviction that they were All Doomed, capitals justified. Just now, he had held out his hands for the things Liz had shoved at him, and gathered them up when they threatened to fall down, when even Juliet would have obliged Liz to stop and reconsider the wisdom of getting involved in her stepfather’s demented schemes. Liz evidently chose her accomplices wisely.

 

            Lyle caught Ditzy’s eye and grinned. Ditzy, who had been about to enlarge on the theme Simon had provided, shut his mouth with a snap and grinned reluctantly back at him.  It occurred to Lyle that he also chose his accomplices wisely.

 

            “I don’t know what you two are smirking about,” Liz said firmly, with a faint undertone of curiosity that Lyle had no intention of satisfying.

 

            Accordingly, he merely turned the grin on her. She rolled her eyes at him.

 

            “Doomed,” Simon mumbled, checking over the things he’d been given with more skill than Lyle had expected. Lyle remembered, with a small jolt, that Ralph Lester was Liz’s uncle, and that he adored his troublemaking niece and had been only too happy to indulge her interest in caving – which had quite naturally included her best friend.

 

            “Yes,” Liz said patiently to Simon, “but it’ll be _fun_. And anyway, Jon’s plans always work.”

 

            “For a given value of work,” Ditzy said fairly, and ducked the apple core Lyle flung at his head.

 

            “ _Nngh_ ,” Simon moaned, and beat his head against the nearest wall.

 

            Liz kicked him in the ankle. “Shut up, you.”

 

            “Ow! Vicious harpy.”

 

            “Children, children,” Lyle said grandly, patting both of them on the head and nearly losing a finger to Liz’s snapping teeth. “No bickering. Or biting, for that matter. _Jesus_ , Liz.”

 

            Liz smirked unapologetically, and Ditzy mumbled something profane.

 

            “That includes you, David Owen.”

 

            “Is that your real name?” Simon said, interested, and added almost immediately: “Why do they call you Ditzy, then?”

 

            “Because,” Ditzy said, throwing Lyle a vaguely harried look.

 

            “Third time’s the charm,” Liz said philosophically, eyeing Simon, and stamped on his toe when the boy opened his mouth again to enquire further. “Shut up, Simon,” she said, with the air of someone repeating words she didn’t think had been heard before.

 

            Simon closed his mouth, huffed, and blew his long fringe up off his forehead, staring balefully at Liz. “Why are we doing this, anyway?”

 

            “Because Jon thinks it’s a good idea,” Ditzy said, with a kind of weary indulgence, but he was smiling. “And if Jon thinks it’s a good idea, Liz thinks it’s a good idea. And you and me, Simon Price, are too bloody soft to leave them to themselves.”

 

            Simon sighed, and grinned lopsidedly at Ditzy. “Sounds familiar.”

 

            “I don’t know,” Lyle said to Liz. “It’s almost like they think we need looking after.”

 

            Liz cast him a glance full of mischief and sly laughter, dark eyes dancing. “Maybe we do.”

 

 

 


End file.
